Guilds
Guilds are an upcoming feature to survival which allow players to form guilds for rewards. Guilds will have their own individual chat channel, custom ranks and a guild chest. Guild Creation In order to create a guild, the player must first meet the following requirements: * Be of rank Legend or higher. * Have $30,000 * Not already be in a guild After the player meets these requirements they can create a guild using the following command: * /guildcreate '' or ''/gcreate '' Once the player successfully executes this command, they will create a default guild and have $30,000 withdrawn from their account. Guild Name There are a few requirements that guild names must obey: * Must contain between (and including) 5 to 16 characters * Can only contain letters, spaces and apostrophes Guild Modification A player can modify a fair few aspects of their guilds. Ranks There are nine ranks that a player can be within a guild. Each rank has its own weighting. The higher the weighting the more power the player has within the guild. The following are a list of guild ranks, their weightings and any powers that come with them (by default): * '''Leader (weight of 9):' The top-most position of a guild, this is given to the player who has created the guild. Leaders can kick, promote, demote anyone below them in rank. Prefix is red. * Co-Leader (weight of 8): The second highest rank. First rank that can kick members by default. Prefix is blue. * General (weight of 7): The third highest rank. First rank that can promote/demote members by default. Prefix is dark red. * Major (weight of 6): The fourth highest rank. Prefix is dark purple. * Captain (weight of 5): The fifth highest rank. Prefix is light purple. * Lieutenant (weight of 4): The fourth lowest rank. First rank that can recruit new members by default. Prefix is gold. * Sergeant (weight of 3): The third lowest rank. Prefix is green. * Corporal (weight of 2): The second lowest rank. Prefix is dark green. * Recruit (weight of 1): The lowest rank. This is the rank a new member will be by default. Prefix is dark aqua. There is also one special rank for staff members: * Staff (weight of 10): A staff member who is ghosted into a guild. A ghosted staff member can hear chat from the guild. A staff member can also disband a guild. 'Editing Ranks' It is possible for the guild leader to set which rank can invite, promote/demote and kick. They can also change the default rank. * Promotion/Demotion rank cannot be recruit. * Kick rank cannot be recruit. * The default rank cannot be leader. To change a rank setting, the following command can be used: * /guildedit rank '' or ''/gedit rank '' For example, to change it so that only the leader can promote/demote guild members: * ''/guildedit rank promotion 9 or /gedit rank promotion 9 In order to access the rank list and their weightings in-game, the following command can be used: * /guildranklist or /granklist Members A guild can have at most 50 members in it. Players can view the member list of a guild by using the following command (note only 10 members are viewed per page): * /guildmembers page or /gmembers page Alternatively, to find out what guild a player is on, they can use the following command: * /guildwho '' or ''/gwho '' Although this '''only' works on players who are online. 'Invitations' Players with a certain guild rank are able to recruit and invite other members to join the guild. In order to invite a player: * /guildinvite '' or ''/ginvite '' '''Notes:' * The invited player must be online * The invited player can only have one invitation at once ** Once invited a player cannot be invited by another guild for 5 seconds ** Once invited a player cannot be re-invited by the same guild for 10 seconds In order to either accept or decline an invitation, the following commands can be used: * /guildaccept or /gaccept - to accept an invitation * /guilddecline or /gdecline - to decline an invitation If a guild has 50 members, players can no longer be invited to that guild and all accepted guild invitations for that guild are rejected. 'Kicking' A player with the correct power can kick members from a guild. Players can only kick members lower than them in rank from the guild if they hold this power. To kick a player from a guild, the command is: * /guildkick reason or /gkick reason Once a player has been kicked from a guild, they can be invited again through standard invitation commands. 'Promotion/Demotion' A player with the promotion/demotion power can promote/demote members in a guild with a rank lower than them. Because of this players can never be promoted to a rank higher than the player promoting and cannot be demoted further than recruit (weighting 1). To change a player's rank, the following command is used: * /guildrank '' or ''/grank '' Example: To promote a player (say "Bob" for instance) to the lieutenant rank, the player will use the following command: * ''/grank bob 4 'Leaving' It is possible for a player who is not a leader to leave a guild. This will alert members of the guild that are online that the player has left the guild. The following command is used to leave the guild: * /guildleave '' or ''/gleave '' 'Transferring Leadership' If a guild leader wishes to elect a new leader, they can use the following command: * ''/guildleader '' or ''/gleader '' The player does not have to be online for this command to be used, however when used, the current leader will be set to co-leader rank (weighting of 8). Chat It is possible to access a guild-only chat by using the following command: * ''/g '' 'Editing Guild Chat' A guild leader can modify two aspects of a guild chat, the prefix and the chat colour. A prefix can follow one of two formats: * '''Long:' GuildRankName: * Short: G#Name: Where Rank is the player's rank and both it and the # are coloured based on the player's rank. In order to modify this setting, the following command can be used: * /guildedit chat prefix '' or ''/gedit chat prefix '' A guild leader can also modify the chat of the guild chat messages. By default this is light purple. * ''/guildedit chat colour '' or ''/gedit chat colour '' '''Note:' Guild chat can only be from &0-9 or &a-f in value. See formatting codes for details. 'Toggling Guild Chat' A player in the guild can choose to have guild chat messages not sent to them, this can be toggled off and on (on by default) using the following command: * /guildchat '' or ''/gchat '' Guild Disbanding It is possible for a guild leader to disband a guild, in which all members are informed and kicked from the guild, with it then being removed. When someone disbands a guild, it will cause all the stats from the guild to be removed also. To disband a guild: * ''/guilddisband '' or ''/gdisband '' '''Warning:' Once a guild has been disbanded you can not retrieve any lost guild stats. Guild Stats A player can view various stats about a guild by looking up a guild's stats. The command to look up a guild is: * /guildstats name or /gstats name By default it will display the stats of the player's current guild. The stats it will show are: * Leader * Member count * Chest value Guild Chest A guild chest determines the value and rank of the guild. It also generates income for the members of that guild based on its value. Value In order to view the guild chest's value, the player can view the guild's stats where the guild chest value is displayed as well as the guild bank. To increase the value of the guild's chest, a player can do a number of things: * Mine diamonds, emerald, redstone, lapis lazuli and coal without a silk touch pickaxe ** Diamonds provide a +100 value per ore mined ** Emeralds provide a +150 value per ore mined ** Redstone provides a +5 value per ore mined ** Lapis lazuli provides a +10 value per ore mined ** Coal provides a +2 value per ore mined * Smelting (removing) iron and gold ingots in a furnace ** Iron ingot provides +5 value per ingot refined ** Gold ingot provides +15 value per ingot refined * Fishing ** Fishing provides +3 value per fish caught * Completing Slayer Tasks ** Very easy tasks give +200 value ** Easy tasks give +300 value ** Medium tasks give +400 value ** Hard tasks give +500 value ** Very hard tasks give +600 value ** Extremely hard tasks give +700 value * Refining Grand Ores ** Refining an Idrinium Ingot gives +250 value ** Refining Ocanium gives +500 value * Completing Voyages ** Provide value equal to: Voyage Tier x Voyage Difficulty x 10 'Value Cap' A guild's chest has a value cap dependent on the amount of members of the guild. This cap can be calculated by: * Guild members x 50,000 Due to the cap on guild members being 50, this means that the highest value of a guild chest is 2,500,000. Claiming Money Once per day, the guild will receive an amount of money proportional to the value of the guild chest. To claim their money, a player can use: * /guildclaim or /gclaim The amount the player gets is dependent on how much total guild money the guild gets. This total money is calculated by: * Guild Bank = Chest Value + (Guild Chest Value / (51 - Guild Members)) / 10 A player will obtain money from the guild total proportional to their contribution to the guild chest value. * Total Claimed Money = (Player's Value Contribution / Guild Chest Value) x Guild Bank Example: A player is part of a 25-man guild that has a guild chest value of 412,500. The player's individual contribution is 29,500. * The value of the guild bank = + (412,500 / (51 - 25)) / 10 = $42,836.54 * The money the player gets = (29500 / 412500) * 42,836.54 = $3,063.46 Planned Future Additions These ideas may be implemented in the future, although are likely to change. * Guild respawn location * Guild competitions * Guild PvP category:features